The New Grimm
by Ahsoka'sBestFriend
Summary: When a new Grimm arrives, how will the gang react?
1. Chapter 1

**The New Grimm**

 **Fandom: Grimm**

 **Author: Ahsoka'sBestFriend**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genres: Romance, Supernatural, Adventure**

 **Summary: When a new Grimm appears in town, how will Nick, Trubel, and the gang handle it?**

Nick trained his pistol on a criminal. The criminal woged, revealing himself to be a Lowen. The Lowen sprang at Hank, slamming heavily into Nick's Kehrseite Schlich-Kennen partner. Nick fired, the shot striking the Lowen in the side of the head. As the Lowen fell limp onto Hank's chest, it retracted from its woge. Hank panted heavily.

"Nice shot, Nick," he groaned, pushing the Lowen off.

Wu ran towards them, gun drawn. A Lowen tackled him, snarling. It roared in Wu's face, but then Nick pulled it off and rammed his fist into the Wesen's stomach. The Lowen gasped, and Nick pinned him to the ground.  
"A Grimm!"

Nick slapped the cuffs on the criminal's wrist.

"Are you okay, Wu?"

Wu nodded.  
"What was that?"

"Lowen. It's like a lion."

The Lowen let his woge recede. Nick holstered his gun, and shoved the man into Wu's squad car. There was a snarl, and a Hundjager charged. It crashed heavily into the surprised Grimm, knocking Nick to the ground with a heavy thud. Nick wrestled the dog Wesen, his knee snapping into the creature's chest. Nick rolled, pinning the Hundjager under him. Nick looked at the Wesen's hand, finding the tattoo which indicated the Wesen was a Verrat. There was the classic Verrat symbol of 8 crossed blades. Nick heard gunfire. The Verrat kicked Nick off, backflipping to its feet and charging Nick. Its left hand slammed heavily into his stomach. Nick grunted as the air was knocked out of him.

"You're going down, Grimm," the Hundjager spat with contempt as it lunged again.

The Hundjager slammed into Nick. Nick lashed out, his fist connecting with the Hundjager's jaw. The Hundjager was pulled off of Nick. The Grimm detective heard a mix of automatic gunfire and the sound of police issue pistols as well as snarling, so he knew that Hank and Wu were not there to assist him. A young woman stood there. She delivered a quick snap kick into the Hundjager's side. She stabbed it in the side, and her other hand slashed a second knife across its throat. Nick drew his gun, and trained it on the woman. The way she'd handled the Hundjager without blinking made him wonder. Another Hundjager charged her.

"TWO Grimms," he said as the woman drove her knives into his stomach.

She head-butted him, and then slashed his throat.

"Drop the knives," Nick ordered, training his gun on her.


	2. Chapter 2

**The New Grimm**

 **Fandom: Grimm**

 **Author: Ahsoka'sBestFriend**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genres: Romance, Supernatural, Adventure**

 **Summary: When a new Grimm arrives, how will Nick, Trubel, and the gang handle it?**

Nick dialed Trubel.

"Trubel, can you meet me at the Spice Shop?"  
Five minutes later, Trubel arrived at the shop.

"What's up, Nick? Who's this?"

"I don't know. She's a Grimm. She saved my life earlier."

"I believed him, Trubel," Hank said, "I wasn't there at the time, because I was in a firefight with some Verrat Hundjagers, but I'm confident that he's telling the truth."  
"She's a Grimm? How do you know?"

"She dispatched two Hundjagers by herself. I don't know, but I'm confident that she is. She didn't even seem shocked by the sight of Hundjagers."

"Let's test it."

Monroe came out. He sniffed the air and woged.

"Who's this new Grimm?"  
"I don't know."  
The woman lunged at Monroe, drawing her knives. Monroe ducked the knives and backed up.

"Lady, he's a friend."  
"He's a Blutbad!"

Trubel took action. She lunged, crashing heavily into the other Grimm. The new Grimm dropped her knives, and Trubel kicked them away.

"He's a friend, lady."

The newcomer threw Trubel off and lunged at Monroe again. Her fists lashed out, and Monroe ducked her punches. Rosalee tackled the Grimm.

"Leave my husband alone," she shouted, her claws descending towards the woman's throat.

"Rosalee! Stop!"

Nick drew his gun, and trained it on the other Grimm as Rosalee snarled in her face. The Fuchsbau stood up.

"Who are you?"

"I am Samantha Smith. My mother was Kelly Kessler and my father was Andrew Smith. Nick Burkhardt, your mother was Kelly Kessler, correct?"

"Yes. My father was Reed Burkhardt."

"Okay. Then I'm your half-sister."

"She could be lying, Nick," Rosalee reminded.

"I know, but…I don't think she is."


End file.
